


just like schlatt

by MasterOfMyDestiny



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maybe happy ending?, Not beta read we die like how Tubbo assumed Tommy had, So are wilbur and schlatt, Suicidal Thoughts, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, idk how i'm supposed to tag so i'm gonna stop now, idk how to tag or write poetry but here we are, poetry?, ranboo fundy and quackity are all mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMyDestiny/pseuds/MasterOfMyDestiny
Summary: You’re acting like Schlatt,Quackity’s words ringed;Was he?The words very much stinged.He had exiled Tommy though,His best friend;It was always supposed to be them,From the beginning to the end.(Basically Tubbo's thoughts on exiling Tommy, in poetry form by someone who doesn't know how to write poetry)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 13





	just like schlatt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I apparently was writting it very late last night and I found it this morning and thought it would be fun to post on here I guess. Probably a lot of mistakes but enjoy or whatever.

You’re acting like Schlatt,  
Quackity’s words ringed;  
Was he?  
The words very much stinged.

He had exiled Tommy though,  
His best friend;  
It was always supposed to be them,  
From the beginning to the end.

Tubbo had betrayed him,  
It was on him to choose right;  
The country or Tommy,  
Peace or another fight.

But did he make the right choice?  
He had to wonder;  
Tubbo said goodbye,  
Ignoring his world being torn asunder.

Tommy had looked at him in disbelief,  
Tommy had had a plan;  
But it involved Technoblade,  
And could they rely on the help of that man?

As president it was his duty,  
To keep his people from war;  
But what about Tommy?  
Was he not worth fighting for?

It had always been him and Tommy,  
Ever since the disk war with Dream;  
Him and Tommy,  
Always on the same team.

Now Dream had split them apart-  
No that was untrue;  
It was Tubbo who uttered the damning words,  
The ones he so longed to undo.

Tubbo hadn’t even said they were friends,  
Hadn’t responded to his friend’s last plea;  
All he had said was “goodbye Tommy,”  
And then he had set Dream free.

His advisors had yelled at him,  
Told him he was to blame;  
Tubbo said their plan would never have worked,  
And tried to hide his shame.

The bench felt awful empty,  
Without Tommy sitting there;  
Tubbo felt the tears come unbidden,  
As he stared out into the night’s air.

“I think you’ll be a good president,”  
Tubbo told Ranboo that night;  
After exiling Tommy,  
Tubbo no longer wanted this plight.

Ghostbur given Tubbo a gift one day,  
A beautiful compass,  
Pointed off in the distance,  
Towards the person Tubbo so missed.

Tubbo had kept it close at all times,  
Checking it throughout the day;  
It both hurt and cheered him,  
To know that his friend was just that way.

When he lost the compass,  
He was devastated;  
It had been a freak accident,  
But it really set in that he and Tommy were so separated.

Slowly other people left Tubbo too,  
Quackity founded his own nation;  
Fundy and Niki had run to Dry Waters,  
Leaving Tubbo feeling very alone in his station.

Tubbo had hoped that Butcher Army would help unite them,  
To give them a reason to come back;  
And when they went to hunt down Techno,  
He could almost imagine Tommy was in on the attack.

The plot to kill Techno had failed,  
Tubbo should have known it wouldn’t be that easy;  
He was called the Blood God after all,  
And killing a god had never been breezy.

But Tubbo couldn’t let that get to him,  
They had already turned to another scheme;  
They may have failed to kill Techno,  
But their new target was Dream.

Full of rushing adrenaline,  
Tubbo found motivation;  
He would finally go find his friend in exile,  
He wanted to give an explanation.

Tubbo had gone only once,  
To Logstedshire’s shore;  
But he could tell it was wrong,  
This wasn’t what it had looked like before.

For one there were craters,  
Like someone had used TNT;  
To blow up Tommy’s new land,  
There were holes where his home used to be.

Heart pounding,  
Tubbo didn’t understand;  
Then he saw the tower,  
And his knees crashed to the sand.

“Surely not”  
Was all he managed to whisper;  
Surely Tommy wouldn’t…  
But the single block tower begged to differ.

Tommy. Tommy.  
Tommy was gone;  
And Tubbo had only one person to blame,  
He was in the wrong.

He never should have sent him away,  
Never should have listened to Dream;  
His best friend was dead,  
Tubbo realized with a scream.

Tubbo collapsed to his knees,  
Body shaking as he sobbed;  
He had exiled his friend,  
Tommy’s death he had caused.

Tubbo didn’t know how long he sat there,  
Hunched crying on his knees;  
But it was long after his tears had dried up,  
Blown away by the slight breeze.

You’re acting like Schlatt,  
The words once again echoed;  
Tubbo now realized they were untrue,  
Compared to him, Schlatt’s actions were mellowed.

Sure, Schlatt had exiled Tommy,  
Just as Tubbo did;  
But Schlatt’s exile had only riled up Tommy,  
Tubbo’s had killed the kid.

This was his fault,  
His fault that Tommy was dead;  
Maybe if he had only listened,  
And maybe Tommy would still be alive instead.

But he hadn’t,  
And Tubbo couldn’t change the past;  
Tubbo chided himself as he got to his feet,  
He should have known it was never meant to last.

Tommy was dead,  
And it was all his fault;  
His feet stumbled as he made his way to the nether,  
And once there he felt himself halt.

The lava looked so tempting,  
He tossed a loose rock in and it fell out of sight;  
He could almost hear the hiss as it dropped in the lava,  
Engulfed in the light.

He wouldn’t have to worry any longer,  
About any of this;  
He and Tommy could be reunited,  
And together they could be kids.

He and Tommy had both given so much,  
Fought in so many wars;  
Did they not deserve to be kids?  
What was the fighting even all for?

But even as Tubbo sat,  
Looking over the ledge;  
He knew he could never jump,  
Even as his feet dangled over the edge.

Tubbo was the president now,  
He had a country to run;  
He couldn’t just abandon his station,  
Just because he was no longer having fun.

L’mandberg needed a president,  
And Wilbur had made it him;  
Tubbo couldn’t let the nation down,  
L'mandberg needed a win.

He owed it to to his people,  
To Tommy;  
This was the nation they had fought for,  
All the way from against Dream’s army.

If Tommy knew Tubbo had let the nation go,  
That Tubbo just gave up;  
He’d be so disappointed,  
That Tubbo didn’t just shape up.

But you exiled him,  
Tubbo’s mind haunted;  
You gave him up,  
You did just what Dream wanted.

Why should Tommy care what happened?  
Why would he care for L’mandberg anymore?  
Tubbo had betrayed him,  
Let Dream ship him off L’mandberg’s shore.

Tubbo’s hands clutched the ledge,  
Ignoring the way the rocks cut his hands;  
He looked towards the lava,  
Its pull he could barely withstand.

He was L’mandberg’s president,  
But what did matter?  
Schlatt had been a tyrant,  
Wilbur’s mind had shattered.

L’mandberg’s presidents had both died,  
In the most dishonorable ways;  
Wilbur after blowing up the nation,  
Schlatt after his heart gave away.

What was one more,  
To add to the mix?  
Tubbo had already messed up,  
His mistakes he could not fix.

So easy it would be to let go,  
To lean towards the open air;  
How easy would it be,  
To give up right then and there?

But Tubbo knew he couldn’t do it,  
As he got to his feet;  
He had a country to run,  
For his friend he would weep.

He headed back to L’mandberg,  
To inform them of the news;  
They needed to set up a funeral,  
(Little did he know the grave would be unused.

When Tubbo saw his friend again,  
He was sure he was seeing a ghost;  
He honestly didn’t care about Techno or Connor,  
Finding out his friend was alive was what mattered to him most.)


End file.
